Vanilla Soul
by Charmedbloody
Summary: Ryou breaks his own heart. But will his Strawberry ever beable to fix her Vanilla's soul? Stay tuned and find out. RyouIchigo
1. Telling and finding out the truth

**Vanilla Soul **

I didn't listen to anyone when they told me that I am in love with Ichigo. I told them they were fools. But they were right I was blind. To my own heart and my soul. I do love her and I will always love her. I thought she was in love with Masaya and that she would always love him. I found out the hard way one day.

"Ichigo come on were going to be late for work." Lettuce said as they ran towards the café at full speed. Ichigo was following close behind her. "I'm sorry Masaya wanted to talk to me after school." Lucky for her Lettuce came rushing on past her. Once they got to the café Lettuce was the first on in and changed before Ryou even came down the stairs. Once Ichigo walked threw the doors of the changing room Ryou was at the top of the stairs. "You're late Strawberry as always. What happen this time Masaya wanted to talk to you?"

Ichigo nodded her head "Yeah so what leave me alone." No one in the room not even Lettuce noticed that she had red eyes that meant she was crying hard. Before anyone could ask her what was wrong they were open for business. And the day went buy as normal with students running in and out of the place. To Ryou's surprise Ichigo didn't break one plate or drop any food. When Pudding was going to drop a plate she catches it and gives it back to her. Ryou went up to his apartment for the rest of the shift. He knew Ichigo was closing tonight and he listened for the others to leave before he went back down stairs. He saw Ichigo scrubbing the floors on her hands and knees and she was crying "Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked up at Ryou and glared before she wiped her eyes and went back to work. Ryou walked up behind her "Ichigo have you been crying." Ichigo never looked up as she cleaned "Yeah so are you going to make fun of me about it." Ryou bit his lip from laughing. His strawberry knew him well. "No. Come and sit the floor looks clean. So tell me why are you crying?" Ichigo put the scrubber back into the bucket of water and stood up and sat down in a chair across from Ryou. "So why were you crying?" Ichigo sighed as she spoke "My parents are sending me to my aunts tomorrow. And Masaya and I got into a huge fight."

Ryou softly chuckled "What's wrong with your Aunts? And if you and Masaya fought that would give you time to figure things out between you to. So you guys can get back together." Ichigo shook her head and went and grabbed the bucket and went and dumped it out and went and changed back into her street cloths. Once she walked back threw the changing room doors and say that Ryou never left his seat. "Night Ryou and see yeah." Ryou spoke up before she opened the door and ran off into the night. "Tell me the truth here Ichigo. Why did you shake your head when I told you that you and Masaya might get back together?" Deep down he really wanted to know why. "Because I told him I wasn't in love with him. And I would never be. And there is nothing wrong with going to my aunts."

Ichigo opened the door and took a step out of it when Ryou's words stopped her from dashing off into the night. "Who are you in love with?" Deep down he didn't want to know and yet he wanted and needed to know who she is in love with. Ichigo turned and faced him as she spoke. "You Ryou no one else but you Vanilla." And with that she dashed off into the night. With out Ryou following her home or calling after her after she made it home and into her room. She let the tears fall as she buried her face into the pillow as the tears fell.


	2. Saying good bye

(Dear readers: This isn't the end. There is still more to come. So stay with me. And this chapter explains all your qustions i hope.))

Ichigo was leaving the next day for her Aunts place she woke up and wiped her tears away from her face. She changed into her cloths that she picked out and grabbed her suitcase and went down stairs. She saw her parents standing there smiling wishing her well on her travel and telling her also not to get a tattoo either. Ichigo knew Mint was going to take her to the airport. She wanted to. So she and the other girls could say good bye to her with out Ichigo's parents around. She walked outside and saw Mint's limo waiting outside for her. She walked up to it and the driver took her bag and put it into the trunk and closed the door behind her after she got in. And got into the limo and drove off to the airport.

Once they got to the airport the driver opened her door and grabbed her bag and handed it to her and smiled as she walked into the port. Ichigo walked to were she was to catch her plane and saw Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Rino, and Ryou. She smiled as she smiled at them all. "Were going to miss you Ichigo please come back to us." Ichigo had to smile at Pudding's words. "I swear I will come back Pudding. It's only for the summer really. And I asked Blue knight to watch your guy back's if you guys are attacked while I'm gone. So don't worry so much." Pudding hugged her first, then Lettuce, then Rino, and last but not least Mint. Ichigo walked up to Ryou and spoke softly, "Bye Ryou." She turned to walk away but Ryou's words stopped her. "Why am I a vanilla you baka Strawberry?"

Ichigo turned around and gave him lop sided smile. "Because Ryou you remind me of a vanilla bean. Dressed in black like you are with blond hair. And well you smell like vanilla. It's nice." She turned and walked to her plane and got on abroad it and took off. Ryou watched the plane fly away and let the tears fall that he been keeping in check until then. The girls asked him what was wrong and he shook his head and wiped his tears away and turned and headed out of the airport. The girls knew that Ichigo is in love with Ryou. And Ryou is in love with Ichigo. They hopped that there team leader would be back soon to fight for his Vanilla soul.


	3. Coming back with a new soul

The three months went passed while Ichigo was at her Aunts. Her aunt got her a couple tattoo's and a motorcycle. She was sitting on the plane listing to a song playing on her ear phones while back at the café Ryou turned on the radio and heard the same song as well.

'Would you dance  
if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
and never look back?  
Would you cry  
if you saw me cry?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?

Would you tremble  
if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die  
for the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Would you swear  
that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...   
You're here tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you.  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by your forever.  
You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero.'

After Ryou heard the song he had to wipe some tears away as he softly chuckled at the words. As he softly spoke more to him self then anything "That song is about us my Strawberry. Please I hope you didn't change." Just then Mint knocked on his door before opening it. "Were going to go pick up Ichigo from the airport um you coming to?" Ryou didn't look up but he shook his head. "No I will stay here." Mint nodded her head and turned and closed the door behind her. She heard before walking away Ryou breaking down and crying. She sighed she at the other Mew's were going to help those two together if it's the last thing they ever did besides save the world. So Mint and the other Mew's got into the limo and went to pick up Ichigo.

Ichigo was just stepping off the plane when she saw the other girls. She knew her hair was longer then when she left. And she liked it that way. She walked towards the girls waiting for them to notice that this red hair girl dressed in a short pink skirt and pink halter top tank with the strawberry vine tattoo around her middle. And the dagger with the strawberry vine's wrapped around it that is tattooed onto the back of her leg. Was the same girl that left them a while back? She heard them ask were she was. And she had to laugh. "Mint I'm right here." She smiled at the look on the girl's faces when they looked this new Ichigo. "That can't be. You look more like a slut then the girl that left. Ryou is going to have a field day with this."

Ichigo laughed as they all headed out to the limo. "So what happened out there in America? Find some one better then are Ryou." Ichigo blushed as they drove off to the café to show the others the new Ichigo. "No one's better then Ryou. My aunt thought I should get a couple tattoos and learn how to drive." They all looked at her. "What can you drive?" She smirked as she answered. "Well a motorcycle that's sweet looking. It's pink with well a strawberry on the side of it. And silver flames on the front of it to." The girls laughed as they pulled up. They all got out followed buy Ichigo. Mint looked at Ichigo and spoke. "I think he's still up in his room." So Ichigo went upstairs to check to see if Ryou was there and he was. She didn't knock on the door she walked right on in and smiled. "Hey Vanilla guess who's back my baka boy."

Ryou sat up and turned around and his eyes grew wide when he saw his Ichigo dressed like she was with tattoos on her. He blinked a couple times going "This is got to be a dream." When he opened her eyes she was frowning. "Don't you like my new look." Ryou gulped and nodded his head "Yeah a little to much Strawberry." He smiled when he got her to giggle at this. "I'm guessing you got your self a new guy while you were gone." He frowned as he turned back to his computer. Ichigo walked right up behind him and spoke. "If that happened Ryou I would have let you all know and stayed there. Besides I figured a lot of things out while I was gone." Ryou turned and looked at her. "Like what?" Ichigo was stopped from saying when Lettuce came running into the room.

OOC: The song is from Enrique Iglesias Hero. and i figured the song fit them.


	4. The battle and turth told

Ichigo turned and looked at Lettuce "What's wrong?" Lettuce gulped "Kish is attacking the city with the others." Lettuce turned and ran out of the room. Ichigo shook her head and left the room heading down stairs closely followed buy Ryou. Once they got down starts Masha brought over Ichigo her keys. And Ichigo ran outside to her motorcycle. Ryou looked at it then at Ichigo. "You can't ride that baka." Ichigo hopped onto the ride and grabbed her helmet and put it on then looked at Ryou. "Come on!" Ryou got on and held tight onto Ichigo as she rode off at a break neck speed. "SLOW DOWN!" Ryou was yelling at everyone else that they drove past. They got to the battle ground and Ryou jumped off and glared at Ichigo. "I will deal with you later Ichigo. You could have killed us both."

Ichigo saw the girl's there and Blue Knight along with Kish and the other aliens. She transformed into her Mew form. "Mew, Mew power Mew, Mew grace Mew, Mew style in your face." The girls faced off against Kish and the aliens that are against them. "Hello my kitten." Ichigo hissed "I'm not your kitten." Kish smirked "We only came to inform you that you're special Blue Knight there is your Masaya and are Deep Blue." All the girls and Ryou looked from Blue Knight to Kish. "Why would you tell on your boss?" Kish sighed "He stole us from are family's. Were tired of this fighting. We just want to move on and marry the girls were in love with if they love us." Blue Knight laughed as he changed into Deep Blue.

Deep Blue grabbed Ryou and vanished with a laughed. Ichigo turned and faced Kish. "Were did he go?" Kish pointed to the tallest building in there view. "There. That's were he lives." Ichigo nodded her head. "You take the girls there. I will follow close behind on my bike. I fear that this will end one way or another." They all blinked and stared at her as she got on her bike and drove off in her break neck speed with no helmet and still in her Mew form. Kish and the other aliens took the girls to the spot and waited for Ichigo. They saw Ichigo driving up when Deep Blue appeared showing a tied up Ryou who's was glowing white more of well an off white. They were all thinking she was going to stop but she wasn't or slowing down. She drove close to Deep Blue then spun up on one tire and made the back half of the bike smack into Deep Blue's face hard sending him to the ground. Ichigo put the bike back on its two wheels and turned it off. As she stood to face off against him ready kick his alien butt back to be it comes from.

Buy that time Deep Blue was on his face wiping the blood away from his face. He was lucky he still had his head on his shoulders. "It's just between you and me Ichigo. Or Ryou here will die." Ichigo nodded her head ignoring the cries of the others telling her no. Deep Blue punched Ichigo hard in the stomach sending her in the air and landing on her feet. "Come on you weak kitty come meet your doom or call me your master." Ichigo laughed "You will never be my master Deep Blue. You tried before and it didn't work then. And like hell will it work now." Deep Blue just stared at her. "Huh?" Ichigo smirked "I see you have forgotten. Ryou didn't make the Mew DNA it already was here on Earth. Taken from my own planet. You still haven't figured it out yet Deep Blue. Maybe this will help your thick skull." They were all staring at her.

"STRAWBERRY MEW PRINCESS MEW POWER!" Ichigo's outfit changed from its kitty form to a long pink wrap like dress. With her cat tail still was showing with the bell at the end of it. Around her neck was a black ribbon with a strawberry hanging from it. Her cat ears were still the normal color. Her bright sugar pink hair has strikes of black threw it. "Ring any bell's?" Deep Blue and all the others stared at her. "You died on my table when I took your DNA." Ichigo laughed "I might half done that. But you know us cat mew's have nine life's. So I took the DNA and brought it here to Earth. And gave it to Ryou's father to protect it for me until it I had to run again if I had to. I'm not running from a weak person like you Deep Blue ever again." Ichigo knew she got them all on that so she let out her attack to rid them of Deep Blue forever she hopped. "STRAWBERRY VICTORY BELL FULL POWER!" She let the attack lose on Deep Blue destroying him. And with that Ichigo fell to the ground with a faint turning back into her normal self again. And Ryou fell down after the orb thing around him fell away.

Ryou and the other girls ran over to her "Ichigo." Ichigo stood up slowly and shook her head. "Letting your last life out was strange. So what happened?" Ryou told her what happened. "Aright then oh one more thing then." Ichigo grabbed Ryou's collar and tugged him to her. "I'm not the scared girl I was before. I grew up while I was gone. So get used to what I might do to you Ryou." Ryou raised his eyebrow at her. "Oh yeah." Ichigo smirked, "Yeah Alto." Ryou blinked and stared at her. "How did you?" Ichigo smirked "With a little help with the princess in me." She winked at him and kissed him hard on the lips. After a few min's she let him go and smirked. "Why did you change? I liked the old you. Don't get me wrong. I like this new you a lot better. But still why?"

Ichigo smirked slightly. "Why I was away I was picked on there in America. They didn't like how I dressed or acted. And it didn't help with the whole cat ears and tail popping out every now and then. So I changed and my Aunt and uncle thought it was for the best that I changed and become more of this temptress that I have became. It's in my blood." Ryou let a smile spread across his face. "Aright." He wraps his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. "Am I still your Vanilla." Ichigo smirked as she ran a finger down his nose. "Yes you are. But now your more like my warmed Vanilla. That I want to pour over everything and eat or bath in." She blushed slightly as Ryou smirked. "So what happens now Strawberry?" Ichigo smiled softly "Oh I finally say what I wanted to say before." Ryou raised his eyebrow at her. "I love you Ryou." Ryou grinned at that and kissed Ichigo hard on the mouth. They were like that for a while before he had to pull away for some air. "You know what Ichigo. I love you as well. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Ichigo blushed as the girls cheered for them. "About time Ryou." Mint said. Ichigo nodded her head "Yes Ryou I will be with you forever. And that was the most silly marriage proposal I ever heard." Ryou laughed. "Good to hear that. And that came deep from my Vanilla soul."


	5. If I can't have her no one can!

Ichigo smiled "Well that's always great to hear babe." Pudding walked up to them and hugged then along with the other girls. Pudding looked into Ichigo's eyes. "Your not going to leave again unless Ryou goes with you right?" Ichigo smiled knowing that Puddings parents went some were and never returned. "I swear I will go no were with out either you girls or Ryou." The girls nodded there heads knowing the whole Pudding thing. "So Pudding how are your brothers and sister's doing at there new places?" Pudding looked sad for a min then smiled "They love it in there new home. And there new parents told me I can come visit when I want to. Or stay with them. When the whole Mew thing is done if and when it is I was going to move in with them."

Ryou nodded his head "Sounds to me like you got a plan there Pudding." Pudding smiled as the other girls hugged her. No one noticed that Kish was floating up in the air aiming an arrow right at Ichigo. Kish smirked "Here kitty cat." Ichigo turned and looked at Kish as he shot an arrow right at her. Getting her right in the shoulder blades. "If I can't have you Kitty Cat no one can have you." And with that he vanished from sight along with the other aliens. Ryou was angry at Kish for this. But first thing was first they needed to save Ichigo. They gave Ichigo a stick to bite down on as Ryou pulled the arrow out of the wound. Mint gave him one of her napkin to place in the wound until they got back to the café. "Be strong Ichigo."

Ryou hopped on to Ichigo's motorcycle and was handed Ichigo. He held on tight to her as he drove off at a beak neck speed to the hospital. Knowing the other girls would soon follow them. Once Ryou got there and brought Ichigo in and handed her off to the doctors. He was crying then. The nurse's gave him papers to fill out while they prepped the O.R. To take care of Ichigo's wound. After Ryou filled out the paper work and saw the other girls come into the hospital with Ichigo's parents. They kind of explained what had happened to her with out giving out that Ichigo is a Mew. To Ryou's surprise Ichigo's mother came up and hugged him. And whispered into his ear. "We know you will make Ichigo happy when she comes out."

Ryou nodded his head "Thank you." Ichigo's mother smiled slightly as she looked over at her husband and saw Pudding in his lap hugging him and crying in his shoulder with the other girls sitting near him crying on him. She went over and sat down near her husband and patted the girls on the head as they cried for there hurt friend and co worker. Ryou watched as a nurse came into the room. "I see all her friends are here. Ichigo is very weak and she may die if she isn't strong in all of this in the next 42hrs. Ichigo is awake and asking for you all. I ask that you go in one at a time though. If she wants one of you to stay. Let us at the nurse's desk know. Thank you and I hope she is better soon." After the nurse left they all looked at each other. Ryou spoke up first. "I think her parents should go in first, then you Mint, then Lettuce, then Pudding, then Rino, and last be me."

They all agreed to this and they went in one by one. First it was Ichigo's mother. Ichigo's mother walked into her daughter's hospital room and smiled at her. "Hello dear. All your friends are here to see you." Ichigo smiled "Ryou asked me to marry him mom." Ichigo's mother smiled and nodded her head "We know. Your friends told us. He will be in later to see you. I should let your father come and see you now." And with that Ichigo's mother left the room to let her husband talk to there daughter. A short while later Ichigo's father walked into the room and kissed his daughter on the for head. "He loves you deeply dear and you to make a wonderful couple to. And get well soon dear." She smiled after he father left. She knew her parents loved her and cared for her. She should have someone stay here for her. She wanted them all to sleep tonight and see her in the morning after she was stronger to sit up and stuff.

A short while later Mint walked into the room. Ichigo looked at her and knew her friend and first Mew to be found besides her had been crying. "Don't leave me Ichigo. You're my friend. Though normally you know I wouldn't tell you this." Ichigo nodded her head as she hugged her friend and watched her leave. Then Lettuce walked into the room and gave Ichigo a book to read and hugged her and left the room not saying a word. Then Pudding came in full of energy as always. Ichigo made sure that Pudding wouldn't knock open her wound when she came in and gave her a flower and a show. Before she hugged her. "No leaving me Ichigo." Ichigo gave her friend a smile a weak one but it was a smile. "I will never leave you Pudding." Pudding nodded her head and left and let Rino in the room.

When Rino walked into the room she smiled as she walked up and put a necklace around her neck. "My mother gave it to me to bring me luck. It also well helps heal wounds inner and outer. Or so that's what my mother said to me when she passed away. Don't leave us Strawberry." Rino kissed Ichigo on the forehead letting a tear fall there. She stood up and turned and left the room. Ichigo figured that Ryou would be next to entering the room. She was right. Ryou walked into the room and his face from scared to an all glowing look walked up to Ichigo and kissed her hard on the lips. Before he let her back up or air and sat down beside her. "I'm going to stay here with you tonight. I want to be here if you need me Ichigo." Ichigo reached her hand up and ran her hand across his cheek. "I want you to go home and get some sleep. Come back tomorrow in fresh cloths and fresh of mind. I will be here in the morning love. I swear to you on that. I love you Ryou." She kissed his hand and Ryou nodded his head as he stood and walked out of the room letting Ichigo get some sleep. "I know they will under stand some day why I am doing this." Ichigo fell asleep after she said that.


	6. She's gone?

The next day Ryou was up before the sun was shining outside. He got dressed in his normal cloths and ran a hand threw his hair before he went down stairs and put on a pot of coffee and a pot of tea. Ryou looked at the clock and found that he had a couple hours before he could go see Ichigo in the hospital. He leaned against the wall and jabbed his hands into his pocket and closed his eyes as he thought back from the first day he met Ichigo to when he fell in love with her. He smiled as the memory of when it hit him that he was madly in love with the fiery girl.

_Ryou turned at the sound of the door opening and the smell of sugar sweet rose's filled his nose. He smiled when he saw Pudding trying to carry a platter of sugar coated rose petals into the room in her normal way. Ichigo was behind her trying to grab the tray from her. Pudding fell down making the tray fly up into the air. And before anyone could blink Ichigo grabbed it before it hit floor. But not before a rose petal fell onto his head. And a plain red rose's seem to fall down around her. Pudding ran off to grab a broom. Ryou couldn't help but laugh at what was going on in front of him. Ichigo turned and glared at him as she stood up and dusted her self off. Ichigo walked right up to him "You seem to have stuff on you as well Ryou." Then Ichigo reached up and grabbed the sugar rose petal from on top of his head and stuck it into her mouth and she smiled. All he could so was swallow hard a couple times. But when he was going to speak but Masaya walked threw the doors and Ichigo ran to him and out of the door. He felt his heart break then. He knew right then that he is madly in love with Ichigo._

Ryou opened his eyes and looked around noticed the coffee was done and a cup was poured for him already. He blinked and saw the tea was gone. He took a sip of the coffee and smiled when it was right and smelled just like strawberries. He turned and looked at the clock and found he had a few min until visiting hours at the hospital. He finished the coffee and walked out of the kitchen to see Kish sitting there drinking tea like he was the king of England with the other mew's. "What are you doing here Kish?"

Kish looked up at Ryou after he finished his cup of tea. "I come to tell you that I and the others are going back to are world. We I mean I drop the cure to the poison that flowed threw Ichigo after I shot the arrow threw her to the hospital. There giving it to her now. I will show my self out." Kish noticed how Ryou clinched and unclenched his fist. Kish stood up and walked well ran out of the door before vanishing away from sight.

Ryou turned and faced the girl's. "I didn't hear about any poison flowing threw her." Mint looked at him and smiled "We thought its best that we didn't tell you. So you didn't tell you. So you could get some sleep." Mint's cell rang and she picked it up "Hello Doreen. What Ichigo's missing? Isn't she still in her hospital bed were we left her. She vanished after you gave her the cure. Ok we will be on the look out for her. Thank you for telling us." Mint hung up the phone and looked at a very worried Ryou. "It seems Ichigo vanished from the hospital after Kish brought buys the cure. The nurse that was in the room. Only left to go to the lady's room after giving her the cure. And they can't find her. You think Kish might have stolen her?" Ryou shrugged his shoulders "I don't know. But we better get out there and look for her." They all finished there cup's of coffee or tea before they headed towards the door. The door opened and there stood Keiichiro with a big smile on his face as normal. "Hey what happened while I was away?"

Ryou filled him in. Kiichiro nodded his head. "Yeah I saw her at the airport. She was booking a plane to some were. America I think it was." Ryou blinked "Why would she do that. Why." Everyone patted Ryou on the back. Mint looked at him. "You might make it in time to stop her from going. And find out why she's going as well." Ryou nodded his head and ran and got onto Ichigo's blink and rode off at a break neck speed to the airport. As fast as the bike would take him.


	7. What happen to her?

Ichigo stood at the terminal and waited for them to call her flight number. She stood looking out the window at the planes as they come and go as she waited for her flight number to be called. She already had checked it and was told that it would be a few min's before they would be loaded onto the plane and take off to Paris, France. She sighed as tears filled her eyes as she remembered back to this morning and the women that came to see her before visiting hours began.

_Ichigo opened her eyes and looked over at the women with blonde hair and pink eyes who wore a pink dress that ended at her knees. The girl smiled as she walked over to Ichigo. "Who are you? Visiting hours hasn't started yet." The girl nodded her head "I wanted to come before Ryou got here. I wanted to tell you…" Ichigo got mad and threw the phone at the girl "Get out! I don't want to hear anything to do with you or that lying cheating Ryou again. GET OUT!" Before the girl could open her mouth the nurse's came in and pulled her out of the room. And came back a short while later to see Ichigo gone. Right from under there very nose._

Ichigo wiped the tears away as she heard her flight number called. She turned and walked over to the gate and got into line to be boarded. She was last in line but she heard someone calling her name. She turned and glanced behind her and saw Ryou running towards her. He had sad and anger in his eyes and face as he ran towards her. Ichigo shook her head and faced forward again. She didn't want to hear anything he had to say to her. She was next to get onto the plane when Ryou grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "Ichigo why are you leaving me tell me please and I swear I will change. I love you Ichigo." Ichigo turned and slapped him hard across the face that left a nice size red mark across his face. "You lied for the last time to me Ryou. Don't follow me." And with that Ichigo turned and walked onto the plane. Ryou just stood there rubbing his cheek. He heard the door close on the plane and it take off to the sky.

Everyone looked at him. "What did she mean you lied to her for the last time?" Ryou shook his head not knowing what she meant. Ryou watched her plane and saw the sky light up with thunder and lighting. He knew that the plane would have to turn around and landed. Then he would talk reason into her. He heard the women say "The plane to Paris. France is turning around." Ryou watched as the plane put out its landing gear to land. And just before it landed it was struck with a lighting bolt. That made the plane crash into the ground. He saw the fire crew going to put out the fire and see who life was and who wasn't. He noticed that all on the plane were only leaving with cuts worse to minor. He didn't see Ichigo get off the plane. He feared the worse at that point in time. He turned and ran outside to find his Ichigo in the crowd followed closely buy the girl's.

They got outside and looked around they called out her name. A man walked up to Ryou. "Are you looking for a red head girl?" Ryou nodded his head "You know her? Were she?" The man looked at him "She was the only red head on board. The strange thing the lighting hit her window with out shattering it and it only scorched her seat was left. In other words Sir. She isn't on the plane any were. Or did she get off the plane. I would have seen that. She vanished from her seat. I don't know were she is. But I swear we will find her sir." And with that the man walked away vanishing into the crowd. Ryou couldn't believe this happened to his Ichigo. He turned and was angry. He thought he knew who done this. Mint looked at Ryou "Who do you think done this?" Ryou didn't look any were else as he got onto the bike. "Kish." He started the bike up and turns and drove off to be he had a feeling Kish was going to be. He was going to kill Kish if he harmed a hair on Ichigo's head.

(What do you think happened to Ichigo? And who was this girl with the blond hair and the pink eyes. Stay tune to find out. And don't forget to review)


	8. I'm where!

Ichigo opened her eyes and stood staring at two blondes with pink eyes. She groaned and opened them again and saw the two blondes with pink eyes and now also saw two red heads with teal eyes. "No more heads." The four laughed. Ichigo sat up and looked at the four girls. The two blondes with pink eyes were twins to each other and the two red heads with the teal eyes were twins to each other. "Who are you? And am I seeing double or are you twins?" Before either of the sets of twin's could open there mouths and answer her woman walked in the room. She shooed the girls away. Ichigo looked at the women and noticed that she is pregnant "Sorry about my daughter's bringing you here. They were only showing you the truth lies in Ryou's arms and heart." Ichigo rubbed the back of her head "Nice way of showing it. Who are you and were am I."

The woman looked at her and smiled "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I know you that well enough to know it." Ichigo raised her eyebrow at her. But before the women could answer an older looked Ryou walked into the room. He kissed the woman on the cheek and smiled "Did you tell her yet?" The woman smacked his arm "You didn't give me a chance to love." Ichigo looked at both of them wide eyed and kind of well scared. The woman talked softly to her "Its alright you can trust me. Ryou's project went a little hay wire and sent are daughter to be past. We told her if it worked not to mess with the past. Leave it well enough alone. But she didn't listen so you got on a plane. Then Ryou's project again broke down bringing her back along with my past self. Yeah Ichigo I am you."

Ichigo stood up and smacked Ryou upside his head "Well go back down and fix it." Ryou sighed "Well the thing is I can't." Ichigo glared at him "Why not scared when I go back I will leave you again for real?" Ryou looked at Ichigo's older self and nodded "Yeah." Ichigo's older self looked at Ryou "Go fix it. I will talk to her. She should know all that will happen." Ryou nodded his head and turned and left the room. Ichigo's older self turned and sat down beside Ichigo. "Come sit please." Ichigo sat down beside her pregnant self. "Another set of twin's?" Ichigo's older self laughed and nodded her head "Yeah. This will be the third set. And don't look at me like I flipped my lid. We both know were madly, deeply in love with Ryou." Ichigo smirked at that and nodded her head. "What about my friends. You know the other Mew's." Ichigo's older self smirked "They all get married and have little one's. Do be a favor when you go back and make sure Lettuce stays with Kiichiro. If they ever wonder why at this. Tell them that they should always try working things out in the end. And you will be there for each of them." Ichigo nodded her head. "I will." Ichigo looked around the room "Doesn't Ryou gets sons?" Ichigo's older self laughed at this "Don't tell him but yeah. Found out yesterday."

The four set's of twin girls poke there heads in. "Mom, Dad wants you both down stair's. He thinks he's got it fixed now." Both Ichigo's stood up and went down stairs to Ryou's lab. They walked into there and saw all the Mew's all grown up standing there. All pregnant and all but one holding either baby's to them or young children. Ichigo looked over at the grown up Mint and smirked as she saw Kish's arm's wrapped around her and a little half breed girl. "She's cute Kish." Kish smirked "Sorry for how I am." Ichigo nodded her head and looked at Lettuce and Kiichiro holding a little baby. Ichigo looked at the baby and smiled when she saw was a little baby boy with his mother's hair and his father's eyes. Ichigo whispered "See you soon." She saw Pudding standing there with Tart's arms wrapped around her very pregnant belly. She smirked and looked at Rino holding a little girl and Pie standing there holding a little boy with his arm wrapped around Rhino's pregnant belly. She walked down more and smiled at Cherry standing there smiling at her twin. Ichigo walked into the machine and turned back and looked at her futures eyes before she spoke again "I like what's yet to come. I will see you all soon." Ichigo smiled and waved as Ryou flipped the switched and Ichigo was gone in a flash of light.

_(Were is she now? Any guesses?)_


	9. Stop it all of you

Ryou pulled up and saw Kish looking from Pie to Tart. "Were she Kish?" Kish turned and looked at Ryou. "Last I heard she was on a plane flying away from you." Ryou walked up to him and punched him hard in the face. "Were Ichigo telling me? Or I will kill you." Kish tried to push Ryou off while Pie and Tart tried to pull him off. "We don't have her man. Let him go." Ryou shook his head "You lie. I saw the plane hit buy lighting. She was the only one missing on the plane. Were did you put her Kish." Kish shook his head "Man I don't have her." The other Mew's showed up and were all glaring at the Aliens "Were she Kish." Kish shook his head along with the other Aliens "We don't have her for the last time." The Mew's along with Ryou were attacking no one noticed that lighting struck the ground.

Ichigo opened her eyes and noticed she was in the right time a place. She saw the Mew's along with Ryou fighting the aliens. "STOP IT RIGHT NOW ALL OF YOU!" They all stopped and turned and looked at Ichigo. Ryou was the first one to reach her. He hugged her "Kish gave you back." Kish stood up and wiped his bloody noise "I didn't have her." Ryou turned and glared at him "Shut up." Ichigo rolled her eyes and looked at everyone "The only person who took me was you Ryou." Ryou looked at her "No I didn't." Ichigo "Everyone might as well sit down and I will tell you were I gone. The Aliens should here this to. There in it to." So Ichigo told them the whole story. After it they all looked at each other for a while. Ichigo looked down at Ryou and laid her head on his shoulder. "Don't build a time machine or my fist will go into your head." Ryou laughed and nodded his head "I swear it." Ichigo kissed Ryou's cheek.

Mint was quiet for a while before she shook her head and pointed to Kish. "I marry him. No way on that." Kish stood up and glared down at Mint. "Like I would ever want to marry a spoiled princess like you." They were going off on each other like a pack of dogs. Lettuce was just blushing like crazy at the idea with Kiichiro just smirking and smiling about it. And whispering things into her ear making her go brighter red yet. Pudding was up fighting with Tart about the whole idea. She punched him in the face and walked off. Rhino was glaring at Pie the whole time and punched him hard in the stomach and stormed off. Ichigo was smirking about the whole thing. And whispered in his ear "Let's just say you're going to be a very busy father." Ryou just stared at her "What do you mean buy that?" Ichigo smirked "I will tell you some day. I love you Vanilla." Ryou smirked and kissed Ichigo on the cheek and whispered "I love you to my baka Strawberry."

((The next chapter will be the wedding.))


	10. The wedding

The next day everyone sat down at the café. They all looked up as Ryou and Ichigo came walking down the steps. Ichigo looked at the girls and smiled "Well Ryou and me worked things out and were getting married next week. And no Mint was not going to have kids right away. Like after I get out of high school then yeah." They were all happy about it. Pudding spoke up before the others. "Who's your maid of honor will be?" Ichigo smiled "Well I think Mint will be since she came first after me. And the rest of your girls will be bride's maids." The girls nodded there head Kish looked at Ryou "Who is your best man?" Ryou smirked "Kiichiro will be and the rest of you guys will be grooms." They all nodded there heads.

Mint spoke up "That doesn't give us much time to plain now does it Ichigo. Come on now in the limo we have to get you looking for a dress." Ichigo smiled "The dress has been taken care of I will be wearing my mother's and yes it does fit me. I checked last night. If there happens be anything else that needs to be done it will be taken care of buy Friday of next week. The food has been taken care of and among other things. Ryou took care of a lot of things last night. The cake as well. Since he has an eye for these things then I do. So the only thing else is the church I have to look into. Or if we should have an out door wedding."

Kish smirked "So the wild cat is going to be house broken is it." Ryou glared at Ichigo. Kish blinked "What it was a joke. Calm blonde don't have a cow. Or should we say a cat." Mint walked up behind him and smacked him upside his head "Stop with the bad jokes. Besides they will be making a Strawberry Vanilla shake's Friday night." Mint smiled as she saw Ichigo and Ryou blushing like mad. "Mint did you have to say such a thing." Mint nodded her head "Just doing my job as Maid of Honor." Ichigo's ears had popped out as she was still blushing. Ryou kissed Ichigo's cheek and whispered in her ear. "My Neko." Ichigo blushed more and she turned into her Neko form. Ryou was laughing as he turned into Alto and kissed Ichigo on the lips as they turned back into there human forms. Tart laughed "Doesn't seem the kitties will be bored with each other."

Day's after that they still laughed about the whole thing. When it came to the wedding day Ichigo sat there on her bed while Mint did her hair and as her mother finished buttoning up her dress in back. Ichigo looked at Mint and smiled a scared little smile. "Its just cold feet Ichigo everything will be fine once you see Ryou in his tuxedo. Just picture that if it makes you feel better girl." Ichigo nodded her head "Yeah that makes me feel better thanks Mint." Mint smiled and patted Ichigo on the head before she put Strawberry vines with Strawberry's on them in her hair. Ichigo walked down the stairs followed buy her mother and Mint and the other girls. Before Ichigo walked down the ally her mother handed her bouquet. Ichigo looked down and saw white and red roses. Before Ichigo could ask Ichigo's mother whispered into her ear "Ryou got them for you. Says they fit you both." Ichigo's mother was walked to her seat and Ichigo's father stepped up.

The girls walked down first. Before Ichigo had to go Mint turned and looked at Ichigo and winked at her. Ichigo's father looked down at her and spoke "Ready dear?" Ichigo nodded her head and they walked down the aisle. Ichigo looked up and sighed when she saw how sexy Ryou looked in his white tuxedo. She knew she was doing the right thing then. Ichigo's father handed her over to Ryou he spoke softly to Ryou "Take care of her." Ryou nodded his head "I will sir." Ichigo turned toward Ryou and the Priest. The Priest smiled at them both. "I met Ryou back when he was but a small child. So much trouble has passed him. Now he steps out of that into love of this young girl here. Do you Ryou Lee. Do you take this girl to have and to hold to this day forward until the end of time?" Ryou smiled "I do." The priest turned to Ichigo "Do you Ichigo Maria take Ryou to take as your husband to have and to hold until the end of time." Ichigo nodded her head "I do." After they put on there rings they got for each other "You may kiss your bride." Ryou pulled Ichigo close and kissed her hard on the lips. They broke a part with a laugh and the Priest smiled "Now your man and wife. Now and forever."

((The next chapter is the ending to this story. But be on the watch for a new Tokyo Mew Mew story coming to your browser some time soon. http/mariashirogane. Check it out. It's a board mostly on are favorite couple. More to be added soon.))


	11. The ending

They stayed true to there words to each other. They waited to have children after she got out of school and collage as well. True to her words to him he was a very busy father. They had six sets of twins. She once asked why a dozen kids have. She smile and tell them "I love there father to dang much. And he couldn't keep his hands to him self all the time." Ichigo was the maid of honor at Mint's wedding. And true to Ichigo's word Mint married Kish and they had five little one's. Kish would still tease Ryou about his children. "They don't get any cheaper." Ryou would laugh and go "No I love there mother to dang much to let her out of my sight more then a min or two."

What Ichigo told them about there future was true for every last one of them. Lettuce had Ichigo as her maid of honor when she married Kiichiro. They only had two children one of each. That's the way they wanted it. Though Kiichiro wanted loads more. But settled with two. Rhino married and Pie has four children two of each. That's all they really wanted. No more and no less. Pudding married Tart and had twins. Since that was all Pudding wanted. She wanted to have a small family. And so did Tart. Rhino and Pudding both ran off and married there guys. That's how they wanted to do things. They were at peace for a very long time. But Ryou always wondered how long that peace would last for them.

OOC: Sorry its short.


End file.
